


Good Morning

by Amywoollard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Soulmates, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, POV Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amywoollard/pseuds/Amywoollard
Summary: Hi welcome to another "this is my first fanfic". There's literally thousands out there, and it doesn't realllyyyy matter so I'm not sure why I'm stating it. I know it's short but kudos and all that are much appreciated as I'm only 14 and would love to develop my writing skills to something a little more advanced than this platform. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read, Enjoy!





	Good Morning

I woke up to the smell of his hair in my face as he lay against my chest, sound asleep and muttering under his breath. His deep, entrancing eyes were hidden behind his eyelids and long, feminine eyelashes. I love his eyes so much, there is no way to describe how much I wanted to stare into them at that very moment. I moved back slowly to reach my phone and had to pull one of my arms from underneath his soft skin. I checked the time: 9:30am, only a couple messages too, they could wait until later. I placed my phone back down beside me when Dan began to pull me back in towards him, wrapping his long legs around my small waist and clinging on as though he thought I would disappear. His face was now directly in front of mine, and I could see his soft, rosy lips and his cute little dimples showing slightly as he smiled in his sleep. I closed the gap between us and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, causing him to stir.

“Morning bear,” I whispered softly, “Would you like a coffee?”

The only answer I got was a “mmff”.

“What was that baby?” I asked, withholding a giggle at how adorable my handsome boyfriend is when he first wakes up.

“Shut up and snuggle me,” was his answer, as he pulled me back in so that I couldn’t keep talking. I didn’t refuse, but instead held him in my arms and treasured him for everything that he is: a literal angel, with the most adorable personality and gorgeous body. Nothing could’ve been better than this.

“I love you Dan”, I whispered.

“I love you too Philly, now let me sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, comments are appreciated!


End file.
